


A Morning's Interlude

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor



Series: Meandering Destinies [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fellatio, Quietly, Tent Naughtiness, The others are right outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor
Summary: Cali gives Molly a blow job in the tent. The rest of their group is outside!This bit isreallyshort, but they'll take what they can get! ;)





	A Morning's Interlude

****  
CodeSculptor  
Molly’s tail swished beneath the blankets at her enthusiasm, and he kissed her back eagerly, shifting a bit at the sudden discomfort in his pants.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali noticed the bulge and double checked to see if the tent was closed. She unlaced his trousers, moving down to his cock.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly drew a breath in sharply and curled his fingers into the bedroll at his sides, trying not to make a sound.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She slipped out his cock, laving it up and down with her tongue, sucking at the tip.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He gasped silently as his body arched at the touch, hips shifting and head tilted back.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali watched him intently, enjoying his reactions. She wrapped her draconic fist around the base of his cock as she took more and more of it in her mouth.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He gazed down at her with a pleading expression, letting go of the bedroll with his right hand and combing his talons delicately through her hair.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She began bobbing her head up and down on his cock, running her tongue over his ridges.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s eyes shut tightly as his hips started to rock. His hand cradled the back of her head in encouragement.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her tail swayed slightly and she continued bobbing her head.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He began panting quietly and opened his eyes again, staring back at her intently. His fingertips massaged at her scalp, talons scritching gently.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She leaned into the touch slightly as she licked up and down his cock. Cali returned to sucking and bobbing, carefully working his cock.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s expression grew strained, and he bit his lip, his hand holding her head securely as his hips rocked harder.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali quickened her pace, working the bottom of his cock with her fist as she bobbed up and down.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s grip tightened as he thrust up desperately, his breathing ragged. His tail found her ankle and wrapped around it, holding on tight.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She raked her teeth gently along the head, sucking and licking at it as her hand pumped his cock.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly let out a strangled whimper and pressed her head firmly down as he came, his cock twitching with each new gush of seed.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali swallowed as much as she could, watching his pretty face as he came. When he finished, she sat up, wiping off her mouth. She whispered, "You enjoy it?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He gently pulled Cali’s head down and kissed her, savoring the taste of himself on her tongue. Then he smiled, his eyes tender, and purred back, “ _Immensely_!”


End file.
